No More Ordinary Life
by EmilyLovesbooks
Summary: Haruhi Kusakabe was just you're average, everyday, 25 year-old college student, who likes anime. However that all changes when she is hit by a drunk driver and pieces of her watch lands inside of her, and change her life forever. Next thing she knows it that she is sitting in Nagato's lap. What well happen next for Haruhi? Well there be love or denial? Request story! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people well today I just beat my teachers in Kickball so much fun! So yea and this story is a request, if you have any request I would to do them tell me your plot (if you want me to do the plot just ask) and give the pairing and then I will try my best also tell me if you want it to be a one shot and only in range of things I can do. Well this plot is from YumiKusakabe so give the props to her for the plot I just help him/her. so here it goes read and review see ya! :D I didn't like the first chapter so I rewrote it and here it is hope you like it bye!**

* * *

A girl with wild short brown curly hair that reached to the nape of her neck, her sides were trimmed to her jawline with wavy and choppy looking blond tinted bangs sideswept, eyes the color of the forest and and skin the color of pale peach ran down the empty streets of her neighbor hood, she ran towards her old school hight school; she skidded to a halt as she saw a crowd of students.

I can't trust anyone. But I must find him before he finds me.

The girl wore a leaf headband around her neck, an orange gemstone necklace that glowed in the dark like fire (styled like naruto's).  
Her clothes were something girls would dare not wear; she wore glow in the dark converses that looked neon orange in the daylight, but green in the dark, She wore a purple sleeveless hoodie over a violet striped sweat shirt, she also wore black trip bondage punk jeans. Something you'd wear in the 1980s.

She then spotted a friend; milly, it was milly her bestfriend. She then ran towards milly and turned her around to see...the rinnegan.

The woman fell to her knees crying. "Always my closest friends." The woman opened her palm, she grasped her wrist as she looked at her enemy who had killed her best friend, he always did this, he always hurt her family, friends, aquantiances just to make her feel vulnerable.  
Bright white Lighting charged in her hand as she ran at him a look of anger when...

* * *

7:30 a.m, St. Savannah, Georgia; 31402; Canal st

A girl that looked similar to the person in her dream stretched as she looked at the time. Time for her daily routine.  
-after her shower-  
Haruhi looked in the mirror as she styled her bangs with hair gel in a side swept wavy look, and pulled at the back making it appear choppy in the back which added texture to her hair. She the slipped on her under clothes and a violet and purple striped sweat shirt; she pulled her sleeveless light purple sweater over the sweatshirt; pulled on her black trip bondage punk jeans, she put on her favorite orange crystal necklace, tied her black leaf head band around her waist like a belt, put on her grey flannel plaid polos with glow in the dark soles and neon orange laces and then put on her orange watch.  
She looked at said watch it read; 8:00 o'clock just an hour and forty-five minutes till class started and she had enough time to grab a cup of coffee plus a sasuage, egg, and cheese biscuit; maybe watch a little Ben 10: Omniverse.  
Haruhi sat down on her "L" shaped lazyboy sofa, glass eyed; not paying attention to her 15th favorite show. Too focused on planning what to do in her next dream; she didn't notice that it was almost time to go.  
She got up and literally dragged her feet to go and brush her teeth and get ready to leave.

* * *

10:01 am, St. Savannah, Georgia; 31402; entrance to SCAD  
Haruhi ran through the doors, as it started to rain behind her. She carried her purple plaid, patterned messenger, on her shoulder as Art 209 came into view.  
she hurried into the room just as she heard, "Haruhi Kusakabe."  
"Here." She said taking her seat and looking at her watch, weird the time was flickering.  
little did she know that what just happened will save her life.  
However it will cost her.

* * *

**Hey people I hope you like my story so far and I hope you think this is good so far, leave a review and also this is going to be good. other pairing I have in this story is ****Naruto and Sakura**

**Bye Read and Review! Bye!**


	2. Sorry!

**I am sorry about this so don't hate me, I am giving this story away to its owner YumiKusakabe she thought of a plot and everything I just think YumiKusakabe will do a much better job then I will. Thank you for those who follow me and liked this story continue reading the plot from YumiKusakabe.**


End file.
